


and i'm still waking every morning, but it's not with you

by AngstBabyJae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending, poor scorpia :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstBabyJae/pseuds/AngstBabyJae
Summary: Catra and Scorpia start dating.Catra doesn't feel the way she should.





	and i'm still waking every morning, but it's not with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Colors by Halsey.  
Might do a part two with Huntaradora or Glimmadora. Don't forget to comment below!

The face next to Catra in her bed shines in the moonlight, beautiful and soft, relaxed and asleep.

But it brought a twinge of sadness to her heart, for she knew that it did not fill her with feelings. Give her the sparks that she knew were supposed to come with love.

She’s tried. Tried to feel that familiar warmth of love when she looked into the woman’s eyes.

But it could never be the same.

Could never be her.

Never be Adora.

Catra grunted and rose from the bed, careful not to wake her. She slipped back into her clothes that pooled around the base of the bed during last night’s activities.

She was adjusting her belts when the woman stirred.

“Catra?”

“Hey, Scorp,”

“Come back to bed, wildcat,” she yawned sleepily, reaching out with her crustacean-clawed arms. Catra only shook her head and left, leaving Scorpia alone in her bed. She frowned before going back to sleep.

Catra prowled the corridors, walking absentmindedly through its maze of corridors. She soon found herself at a tangle of wires framing an old vent. She climbed through without thinking, emerging from the other end into a small empty room filled with blankets and drawings and little wooden toy soldiers she had carved with her claws. 

The last place in the Fright Zone with Adora’s scent. Adora had wet herself there when they were six and unknowingly marked the place as her’s ever since. She touched the drawings on the walls tenderly.

Two girls holding hands and smiling, wearing matching Force Captain Badges. On the top, in awful child handwriting, it said “Adora and Catra rooling the werld”. Catra couldn’t stop the fond chuckle that bubbled from her. The picture was signed with a C and an A.

Catra smiled… then laughed… then cried.

She fell to the floor as the sobs wracked her body, burying her head in her hands.

She avoided Scorpia the most she could once the daytime moons were up and another day in the Fright Zone began.

Scorpia was having none of it.

Catra rounded a corner, walking straight into Scorpia.

“Catra! Just who I was looking for! I just wanted to thank you for…” she blushed, “Last night. The date,”

“Um, no problem. I had… fun?”

She was pulled into a crushing embrace.

“Oh, wildcat, that feels so good to hear!”

“Let go of me, you big goof! Personal space, remember!?”

“Sorry! Sorry!” she set her down carefully, “Just forgot, that’s all. I was wondering if you want to go again with me. Maybe not bowling this time,” by “bowling” she meant nearly taking off Catra’s head attempting to pick up a large ball, which they were hurtling at some makeshift pins they set up in an empty Fright Zone lot, “I was thinking maybe dinner. I can get the good ration bars, we can meet at the roof or something, and maybe…” her crimson cheeks lit up even more, “like last night-“

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever,” she blushed in return, “I have an opening in my schedule the day after tomorrow and I can see if I can fit you in,”

“That sounds great!” Scorpia could barely contain her squeal of joy, which made a part of Catra sink down with guilt, “I can’t wait!”

She looked again at that beaming face.

Still she felt nothing.

Maybe that would change with time…

Maybe she could finally let go…

\---

Three dates later. Still nothing.

They’re lying in bed in the dead of night, exhausted.

“Catra, can I ask you a question?”

“I’d prefer not, but go ahead,”

“Are you… attracted to me? Physically?”

She snorted, “What kind of question is that? Of course I am, dummy. Do you think we’d be doing this if I wasn’t?”

“I know, it’s just… sometimes it looks like it hurts you when you look at me. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, you know that,”

Catra cringed, turning away from her.

“I…” she didn’t know what to say.

“Is it because I’m not her?”

There it was.

“Scorpia…”

“She left you, Catra! And she’s never, not ever, coming back for you-“

“Wow, thanks for reminding me! You think I don’t fucking know that!?” she sat up, getting up from the bed.

“Catra, I didn’t mean to-“

“Great job, Scorpia, you fucking ruined it! That’s just what I needed, a reminder that nobody stays for me! That she doesn’t care about me! That she never did! That’s so fucking perfect!” she realized that she started crying, and wiped her tears angrily as she dressed.

“I care about you! I’d never leave you!”

“Oh, you say that now! Don’t lie to me, Scorpia, don’t fucking lie to me! You’ll leave me just like everyone else!” she sobbed, bringing a hand to her mouth, “Damn it! I do this to g-get away from… from bullshit like this, to d-distract me, and you’re r-ruining i-it…” she leaned her head against the wall, punching it hard, making Scorpia jump.

“Is that all this is? A distraction?” Scorpia’s voice came out sad and small. Catra stopped and looked at her with those teary eyes.

That damn face.

So beautiful. So sad.

But she still feels nothing at all.

She wants to apologize. To console her, to tell her what a shitty person she was.

“We’re just fucking, Scorpia. That’s all this is. Now, get out-t,” her voice cracked as she glared at her.

She watched the powerless as the girl before her splintered into heartbroken pieces.

“What are you saying?”

“I SAID GET OUT!”

“Catra, please-“

“GET O-Out… get… g-get out…”

Scorpia rushed to her wildcat and held her tight, despite the painful stabs to her heart.

“I won’t leave you, Catra, I won’t! I love you, Catra!”

Catra pushed her away, swiping accidentally with her claws, striking her tough carapace, leaving it with a long scratch that luckily didn’t penetrate.

“Well, I don’t love you,” she growled. Then she got up to leave, with one last look at that sad, sad face.

Finally something.

Finally some feeling.

_Regret._

Nothing more, nothing less.

She left her, crying in Catra’s room.

With only one person on her mind.

And it wasn’t Scorpia.


End file.
